Don t give up
by Jazmingirl
Summary: Future Piper comes to tell her baby something Chris revelation fic


**Don´t give up **

**Author notes**

**Disclaimer I do not own Charmed **

**They still don´t know Chris is Piper and Leo´s son**

**Chris revelation fic**

**Review are always welcomed**

Halliwell manor

He was so tired, he hadn´t any strength left, he was so tired and just wanted to quit, to go back in time and let Wyatt do whatever he wanted with him, he was just so tired, and so hurt, they were so mean to him, he couldn´t take it anymore.

He was resting in a couch in the attic and he though he was alone.

"_**In this proud land we grew up strong**_

_**We were wanted all along**_

_**I was taught to fight, taught to win**_

_**I never though I could fail**_

_**No fight left or so it seems**_

_**I am a man whose dreams have all deserted **_

_**I´ve changed my face, I´ve changed my name **_

_**But no one wants you, when you lose..."**_

"_I´m so tired mom and I miss you so much, I miss you all, I can´t do this anymore, I´m not strong enough I can´t take more pain..._

Leo orb the Charmed one with him to the manor, he wanted to talk to Chris to demand him answers when they saw him, he look so desperate, so alone, so tired, they though in come but Piper stop them when she saw...

A spirit was forming but no any spirit but hers, it was future Piper, she had a short hair and It look like to be in her forties or fifties, but she was there as a spirit that only means one thing she was dead.

Phoebe being an empath could read him and almost kill her, so much pain, so much despair, so much hurt, she wanted to rip herself, to take her own heart to not feel that pain, Paige had to cast a spell to block Chris´s emotions from her, Leo block them all so they could hear what was going on.

Future Piper saw her baby and she hug him, he look so broken, she could watch what he was going through, what past them were put him trough and wanted to rip them self apart.

"_peanut, baby"_

"_I´m loosing my mind, no, you can´t be here you´re dead"_

"_well you need it me so...I´m here"_

"_I miss you so much, mom"_

They were watching the scene with their mouth wide open.

Chris called Piper mom!!!

Chris was Piper and Leo´s son, he was the baby she was pregnant with, he was her baby.

His son, Chris was his son, Leo couldn´t believe what he was hearing and yet it was now so easy to see it, he look so much like Piper, he was all Piper except for his eyes, those were his.

Their nephew, he was their family, and they were awful with him, but she knew, from all them Phoebe knew how bad and tired he was.

"_he wanted to go home and to take whatever Wyatt do to him, he is so tired and hurt"_

"_my baby is hurt"_

"_no, your baby is broken, I think that´s why future you can be here, he craved affection and who better than his mother to give him"_

"_I´m his mother I should know, we should know"_

_"we know now"_

Back in the attic

"_**Don´t give up **_

_**Cause you have friends**_

_**Don´t give up **_

_**You´re not beaten yet**_

_**Don´t give up **_

_**I know you can make it good**_

_**Though I saw all around**_

_**Never though I could be affected**_

_**Though that we´d be the last to go**_

_**It is so extrange the way things turn..."**_

"_I know baby, but you can´t quit"_

"_why not? You don´t know, you don´t understand, I can´t take more pain, they´re so mean to me, they hate me, past you hate me and I can´t take it anymore, when you told me to leave and never come back how can you be so mean? How can´t you see who I am? I´m trying to fight to find out who turned Wyatt who destroy our family, I´m trying to save the world and nobody cares, and I´m tired and I miss Wyatt, so why not? Give me one good reason to not going back and let Wyatt kill me, just give a reason..."_

"_because you´re a Halliwell and we never quit, I know baby that you´re tired that past us treat you like trash and believe me if I could I will blow them up in no minute but when thing gets more difficult we fight harder, from all of us you´re the strongest, I know that you think that I´m kidding you but no, you have all of our strengh your brother only has power but you have power and our spirits you have the Halliwell fire, you__´re the special one, you always were baby, I know that you´re in pain but it will go away, I know you miss me and your family but your aunts and me we are always with you, because we know you will figth and we know you will win"_

"_I just want to go home and maybe if he finished me I get to be with you, I get to be with all of you, I´m tired that all the person that I love let me, if I love someone they die"_

"_that´s not true"_

"_It is n´t, you die, you left me, then aunt Phoebe and then aunt Paige and later the uncles and grandpa and I got the cousins which Wyatt didn´t murdered to look after and if you think Wyatt left me to, and dad, well dad never cared for me so and then she die for me like you don´t anybody see that I´m not worth it, she die to, she leave me to, he took her away from me to and then he kill her, Why mom? Why Bianca? Why Wyatt had to kill Bianca? Didn´t he know how much I loved her? Didn´t he cared?_

All were there hearing a broken boy, because Chris was that, just a boy telling his mother that he prefered dead to the pain that they were put him through, he rather die and finish his pain and Piper wanted to throw up because that was her baby and a part of his pain was her fault.

she was his mother and she hurts him so badly and yet she could see how much he loves her, yeah it was future her but that doesn´t change the fact that he loves her.

"_**Don´t give up**_

_**You still have us**_

_**Don´t give up**_

_**We don´t need much of anything**_

_**Don´t give up**_

_**Cause somewhere there´s a place **_

_**Where we belong**_

_**Rest your head**_

_**You worry too much**_

_**It´s going to be alrigth**_

_**When time get rough **_

_**You can fall back on us**_

_**Don´t give up **_

_**Please don´t give up..."**_

"_Christopher never say that you´re not worth it, that´s not true, baby I know what a broken heart is, I can´t tell you how sorry I´m for you to have to go through this too, I know she loved you but the darkness I think it was to much for her but in the end she saw the ligth again that´s why she saves you, because like me she believed in you, like your aunts and uncles do it too, we all believe in you, and Leo, well your father loves you too, but I guess he understood way to late what he was doing but he loves and he also believe that you will win, he has faith in you babby and Wyatt loves you that´s why you were always his weakness, h__is favourite person in the whole world because his love for you but again darkness took him, and that´s why I know that you will suceed because you were always his guiding light"_

"_**Don´t give up **_

_**Cause you have friends **_

_**Don´t give up **_

_**You´re not the only one**_

_**Don´t give up no reason to be ashamed**_

_**Don´t give up**_

_**You still have us**_

_**Don´t give now**_

_**We´re proud of who you are**_

_**Don´t give up **_

_**You know its never been easy**_

_**Don´t give up..."**_

He got up and she knew it, he was back.

"_I miss you so much mom, tell the others I miss them to"_

"_I love you peanut"_

"_I love you to mommy"_

He hug her and orb away to find the next demon on his list.

Future Piper stood there and before she disappear she told them.

"_take good care of my babies OK"_

Piper saw stright in to her future self ´s eye and told.

"_We will"_

And they saw how she vanished in the light.

The end

What do you think?


End file.
